


Heatwaves

by likeabomb



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Powers During Sex, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Sex, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabomb/pseuds/likeabomb
Summary: It's a hot summer night in the Brotherhood house but Todd and Pietro make the most of it.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Todd Tolansky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Heatwaves

The summer heat is one thing they never really managed to find a way to fix. In the winter the house is drafty, the heaters all smell like burning hair and dust, and nobody can seem to keep warm. But it’s the summers that drag the whole house to a standstill. Sluggish and tired, sapped by the heat, nobody really has motivation to do anything. Windows flung open, fans go nonstop, whirring and clicking, and it all really only serves to push all the hot air around.

Which is why Todd is sprawled out on his bed on his back with his shirt off and his fan going, oscillating up and down his body, in some attempt to stay cool. He does a little better with the temperature than some of the other members of the Brotherhood, whereas the winters are particularly tough on him, but he still doesn’t much care for the scorchers.

He has a joint lit, pulling gently from it, smoking through it slowly. It’s more for something to do than to fall into a warm haze, but that never hurts. Music plays from his phone on the bedside table and all's right with the world. Todd watches the fan ruffle the sheer curtains, the barely there breeze doing it’s damndest to help. A lazy smile graces his lips as he lets smoke curl from his lips.

The house is old enough, with enough structural damage between Fred’s size, Lance and Tabby’s powers, Wanda’s temper, and Pietro’s general lack of care when he tears through the place sometimes that the whole place creaks. In storms, but mostly when someone breathes a little too hard. So he hears the floorboards protest as someone zips up the stairs and down the hall.   
  
Peeking a yellow eye at the door, though it stays closed, he knows who’s home, who passed the door, and he sits up, snuffing his joint out in the ashtray by his bed before he gets up. He leaves the fan on, and yeah, it’ll mean that there’s that much more sap for the energy bill to scream about later, but it’ll hopefully keep the room from being sweltering while he’s not in here.

Leaning his head out the door into the hallway, the house is quiet. He can hear the television downstairs, but he can only assume Tabby and Fred are dozed off watching Food Network. He can hear the quiet plucking of Lance’s guitar in his bedroom at the end of the hall. The guy’s probably decompressing after his long work day.

The floors groan underfoot, even with how light Todd steps, but it’s something they’re all used to, and without knocking, Todd leans his head into the bedroom to see Pietro. He doesn’t acknowledge Todd is there, but there’s no way he doesn’t know. Todd leans a shoulder against the door jam to watch him pull his shirt off over his head and kick his shorts off. 

Pietro is beautiful, and that’s something Todd can never really tell him enough. He’s sleek, strong, and so devilishly quick. He has strong legs in the ways that make Todd’s look freakish. The muscles of his back flex as he moves his arms and it makes Todd’s mouth dry. His waist too, slim enough Todd can wrap his hands around it and nearly touch fingers. And sure, he’s got long fingers, but it’s still hot.

Slicked back silver hair and icy eyes invite him in with that sharp smile. Todd’s own curls bob with the enthusiasm of his grin.   
  
“Gonna stand there with the door open all night?”   
  
Slipping into the room, Todd nudges the door closed with his foot and hops the length of the room in a single easy stride. His feet land on either side of Pietro’s and he leans in as Pietro lays back on the bed, barking a laugh as Todd leans in to pepper him with quick kisses all across his cheek and jaw and neck.

“Alright, alright!” Pietro calls for mercy but Todd doesn’t let up with his playful affection.

His sheets are mercifully cool to the touch from Pietro being out of the house all day. The sun setting, the last embers of the day smoldering, and the night settling over the house, there’s no better time.

Well, maybe the dead of night just before dawn.

But this is happening  _ now _ , so there’s no better time.

One hand grips the sheets, and the other slides through Pietro’s hair at the back of his head. There’s a breath of space between them, and Todd huffs a laugh before he can close that gap and kiss him, pulling his face back enough to speak comfortably, “Where did you run off to?”   
  
“Oh, you know, thought I’d pop in on a shop or two in Seattle, cool off, steal some shit.”   
  
Todd clicks his heavy tongue, “What?? Without us? Without  _ me _ ?” He puts on his big puppy dog eyes that make Pietro laugh.   
  
“Would you feel better if I said I brought you back snacks?”

They both know well enough by now that when Pietro goes on his walkabouts he always comes back with  _ something _ , even if he doesn’t end up making a big announcement out of it. Sometimes he wants all eyes on him and praise for being a lifesaver, and some days he just wants to do what he can for his people without the attention.   
  
Todd glances over his shoulder conspiratorially, knowing full well everyone else is too caught up with their own evening activities, or lack of, to really overhear whispering upstairs behind closed doors.   
  
“Spoil a dude rotten, huh?”   
  
The two of them snicker before Todd leans in properly for that kiss, and even with all his running around, Pietro’s skin is cool under Todd’s fingers, coming down from his hair to hold his jaw and the other moving from his neck to trace his throat and along his collarbones and sternum. Pietro’s had a lot more confidence in himself and his body in the last six months so when Todd’s fingers run over the scars there, Pietro leans farther into the kiss, deepening it between them with a little giddy energy.   
  
Planting a hand in the middle of his chest, he pushes back again to break their kiss so he can climb up onto his lap easier, setting their hips together. He can feel Pietro vibrating gently under him when Todd does something he likes- and he knows just what Pietro likes. They’ve been fooling around for a while now, and with the way Todd looks at him, cares for him, there’s no way in hell he doesn’t know exactly what makes Pietro tick.   
  
Smaller than Pietro, even if it’s not by a margin like with Lance or Fred, Todd settling in Pietro’s lap to kiss him is hardly anything. He’s light and thin, easy for throwing. (He gets thrown a lot.) Pietro’s hands settle on his hips to keep him steady as they kiss, eager and hot, and sure, it’s really only going to make the room hotter in turn, but it’s worth it.   
  
“Shit, Todd, come on man-” Pietro whines impatiently. Everything goes too slow for him, but it always makes Todd laugh just how much of a tantrum he can brew up when he wants something.   
  
Sitting up, he hucks off his poor excuse for a shirt, the sides cut near to the hem and straps thin, and climbs off his lap easily to push his boxers off. Pietro is up and off the bed, and with a flurry of movement that ruffles Todd’s hair the door is locked, and the fan is turned on. He feels the warm press of skin against his back and just barely stops himself from barking a laugh.   
  
“Alright, alright! I’m goin’ as fast as I can!”   
  
“I don’t believe that at all,” Pietro clicks his tongue in return, “I know you can really move when you wanna. Pick up the pace, baby!”   
  
Pietro leans in to pepper a few kisses over Todd’s shoulder before bullying him back onto the bed. With the fan going, it’s a little more bearable. Todd ends up on his back but it doesn’t last long before he slips out from under with an easy roll and swinging his leg up onto Pietro’s thighs. He leans his head in to kiss at his collarbone and throat, nipping and suckling at his pulse, quick as a hummingbird, leaving splotches of red and purple affection.

With his face tucked into the corner of his jaw, Todd mutters gently, “Can I eat you out?”   
  
Pietro squirms and sighs under him before letting his head fall back with a little thump against his pillows, silver hair splayed out around his head, “Only if you let me return the favor.”   
  
Todd quirks a smirk, eyes wide and beams, “Hu- Hell yeah, baby, we can make that happen!”   
  
The two just sit there for a long moment looking at each other before Todd realizes and jolts, “Right- fuck-”   
  
“You’re fine, Todd. C’mon, hop to it,” Pietro teases.   
  
Todd swats his leg at the awful joke- those are his- and leans in to start pressing a few hot kisses against Pietro’s collarbone and down along his chest slowly, along his belly and the hard core. His legs and belly are toned but not overly defined, and it honestly gets Todd going more than all the big cut buff guys do. A nip at his nip and Pietro bucks his hips against Todd with a little tch-   
  
“I’m gettin’ there. You gotta have some patience, baby. You  _ know _ it’s gonna be worth it,” Todd coos, a smile on his face.

Pietro mutters something under his breath about snails pace but doesn’t protest much past that. He knows it’ll be worth it, he’s just impatient and needy.

A half inch of tongue along the crook of Pietro’s groin where his hip meets his thigh and Todd’s big eyes watch up the length of his body. He’s starting to sweat already, and Todd wonders how much of it is the heat, and how much of it is anticipation. He’s good at this. Thanks to a lot of practice, of course.

Pressing a few kisses along his silvery pubes and mound, Todd lets his tongue snake out, the end fat and slick, and lap heavy over Pietro’s clit enough to make his thighs twitch hard. Lowering himself a little more to really get into things, Todd settles himself to lick heavy strokes along Pietro’s cunt. It’s heady with the smell of sex and sweat and that really only makes Todd want this more.   
  
Slowly fingers slide into his hair, and not for the first time, Todd is glad that in all the time he’s spent with the Brotherhood he’s actually gotten some  _ help _ . There was a point in his life where his mutation was torture, and every day was painful. And now it’s a lot less so. It’s still not always pleasant or fun, but he’s not suffering like he was once upon a time. Now, he’s proud to be able to tilt his head into Pietro’s grip and huff a hot breath against his lips.

Before he starts complaining though, Todd goes back to work, lavishing his labia with love, tongue much wider and heavier than most, covering more area. Pietro’s thighs jump under his hands, his feet turning and twisting a little when it feels good, tensing and relaxing. When he shifts his hips again, Todd moves a hand to push his hips down and keep them down. He’s not the strongest on the team, and Pietro could easily buck him off, but he doesn’t.

“C’mon, Todd- baby, please,” Pietro groans, and slings his arm over his face as it tinges red. He still manages to get embarrassed begging for what he wants.

Todd pushing his tongue against his hole, slick and hot, and his own eyelids flutter a little before closing and leaning in. He licks just a little at the opening at first, two fingers width, and when Pietro’s hips shift in wanting again, Todd pulls a breath through his nose and pushes his tongue in more. Having such a long tongue means eating people out is intoxicating. And he knows from personal experience it’s one hell of a feeling.

Hot muscle shifting and moving and squirming, pulsing and slick and full. Pietro’s walls clench and flutter around his tongue and he can roll it so that he can feel every ripple of his soft cunt. Groaning quietly, Todd moves his tongue in harder, heavier motions, tongue fucking his love as he pushes more of his tongue inside.   
  
Pietro’s breaths come in hard pants now and he pats at the bedspread in a way Todd has learned is just his desperation trying to find purchase. Todd offers a hand and Pietro’s grip is like steel. Unlooping the other arm from around his leg, Todd sets his hand on Pietro’s lower belly and he can feel him own tongue fucking his boy’s pussy open, full and stuffed, dripping cum and spit all along the sheets.   
  
Using his thumb and letting his hand stay on his belly, Todd flicks at his clit now and again to keep him off center. There’s not as much thrusting, but he knows it feels good, and if the stifled whines from Pietro are anything, 

Pietro’s embarrassment melts away and he squirms and pants, voice low to not alert their housemates, and he begs so sweetly, it makes Todd dizzy.   
  
“F-fuck, baby it’s so hot- you’re so good.” Another low groan when a roll of his tongue puts more pressure against his G-spot. “Holy shit, please, Todd, a-ah-”   
  
The thumb on his clit starts a much harder and faster roll and he uses his tongue to keep them in time and Pietro arches hard off the bed, body tight, and Todd can feel from the way he clenches that he’s close- right on the edge, and he encourages that with even faster and deeper movements, wanting to feel nothing but Pietro snapping and coming, filled with his tongue.

And he does, and Todd keeps that pace until Pietro lets out a soft sob, biting his lip at the overstimulation. He shudders and sighs and slowly, carefully, Todd pulls his head back, and then his tongue. Inches of it pull back into his mouth, leaving trails of slick and spit strung between them until they snap, which is just as hot as the rest of everything, really. He can still see Pietro’s cunt twitch hungrily with aftershocks, and Todd fives his clit another quick lick before shifting to sit up on his elbows a little. The hard twitch and huff Pietro gave at the overstimulated lick only makes him grin more.   
  
Pietro’s hair is disheveled and he reaches a hand to smooth it back on instinct. His pupils are blown wide and he sighs a big sound and lets his arms fall where they may, one next to his head and the other along his chest. Peeking an eye down himself at Todd only makes him smirk at the way Todd grins crooked at him. He presses a couple more kisses to the insides of his thighs before he sits up entirely.   
  
“I’m a sex god, I know,” Todd waves a hand as if to dismiss the praise.   
  
Reaching quicker than Todd can, Pietro pulls one of the pillows from behind him to swat Todd with it a couple of times, making him squawk and bat at it, “You’re intolerable, is what you are!”   
  
Todd barks a laugh, pulling the pillow and with the both of them having a grip on it, Pietro leans forward to thunk their heads together gently, nuzzling a little before muttering quietly, “Your breath smells like pussy, baby.”   
  
Humming a long drawn out sound, Todd chirps, “Huh! Wonder why that’d be!”   
  
Pietro pulls the pillow again and gets him with it again before relenting as they both laugh about it.   
  
“Gonna make yours smell like pussy too,” Todd croons, and it’s definitely said with a tone meant to be serious, but it only makes Pietro crack a laugh.   
  
“Todd, that’s not even remotely sexy-”   
  
Todd tugs the pillow to hit him with it instead, “I’m trying, okay!”   
  
Rolling his eyes, Pietro leans back on the pillows, pulling the one they’ve been fighting over to stuff it by his hand and pats at it, reaching for his hand. His thumb runs against the little bit of webbing in between his thumb and first finger and Todd softens a little. Pietro genuinely thinks he’s beautiful, and handsome, and he can never be thankful enough for finding someone who sees goodness in him, not just in what’s underneath despite the outside, but the outside too.

Shifting and wiggling, Todd eases himself up against the headboard and window, reaching to brush the curtains and feel the breeze coming in, slow and gentle. It’s not enough, but it’s something.   
  
He gets into position over Pietro and glances down himself at him, still looking blissed out and content, and Pietro runs hands along his thighs and calves. They’re not quite the same muscle structure as most people with just how strong they are to get him as far and as fast as they do. It’s one of those frog and toad parts of his mutation. He ducks his head a little and his hair would hide his face if Pietro weren’t under him.    
  
They both have their moments with embarrassment, even still. He wonders idly if Pietro finds it as endearing as Todd does.

A hand with long fingers runs up his thigh and belly, reaching to cup one of his small breasts and thumb over his nipple. He sighs a quiet sound and that’s enough for Pietro to help him ease down so he can press chaste, closed lipped kisses to his cunt. Todd leans so he’s not uncomfortable, resting himself against the headboard and letting his shoulders loosen.   
  
Pietro just starts with a few kisses, pinching at his nipples, and Todd watches him through half lidded eyes, a warm prickle of pleasure kicking down his spine. Tilting his head to start to use tongue, he pulls hard through Todd’s folds, and his free hand settles to stroke and push at his labia, spreading the wetness. The sound of it is obscene, but no more obscene than the sounds of Todd’s tongue stuffing Pietro full.

There’s a soft buzz, and then Pietro presses two fingers to his clit and his whole body shudders hard at the sensation. Like a vibrator, but way more responsive and hot. Two fast fingers circle his clit a few times before he runs them down along his lips. When he slides them in, the feeling of it gets Todd’s thighs shaking immediately, and they don’t stop shaking. Tight and shuddering, not twitching intermittently when it feels good, because it all feels good.   
  
He can feel the way Pietro smiles into it when he angles himself to lap at his clit quickly. It’s not speedster quick, but it doesn’t need to be. Pietro finds his G-spot easily, no doubt he just knows from experience where it is, and rubs his vibrating fingers over it over and over and over and it leaves Todd seeing stars. He switches from that to fucking those two fingers into him and along the curve of his cunt, and Todd’s hips snap to try to chase the feeling.   
  
“God, you’re wa-way too good at that, y’know that,” Todd says stupidly, words tumbling thoughtlessly.

Sucking on his clit instead, Pietro flicks his tongue faster, and then that too starts that sensation of vibrations, rocking his whole middle with pleasure. Todd grinds his teeth a little so he won’t disturb anyone and Pietro adds a third finger. Eyes rolling a little, his tongue lulls out a little, he can’t help that.   
  
He probably looks a mess, but Pietro adores him, and he knows it, so he can’t find it in him through all the crashing waves of pleasure to be embarrassed. He so rarely is with Pietro.

Everything starts to pull tight as he can feel it building in the pit of his belly, like a red hot spring ready to snap, and he shudders. Todd can’t tell what he’s muttering about, but he’s sure it’s probably praise and begging for release.   
  
Pietro obliges by keeping up the pressure just how he is and letting that pressure build til it does finally snap and Todd’s grip on the headboard tightens as he comes hard.   
  
When he finally comes down enough to relax, Pietro licks a few lines across his cunt and pulls his fingers free, having ceased their frantic pace, and gives one last kiss to his clit before Todd shifts and rolls over, laying next to Pietro on the bed.

They’re both sweaty but each pass of the fan against hot skin helps more now than it did before they got hot and heavy, so it was worth it.

Todd slings an arm over Pietro’s chest and buries his face in his neck with a little hum, content where he is. His voice is soft and low when he whispers gently, “Love you, P.”   
  
Pietro turns his head to press a kiss to Todd’s hair, “Love you too, Todd.”   
  
Melting a little at the soft affection, he looks up at him just enough to ask, “Seattle snacks, like, donuts, or like some fancy coffee, or?”   
  
Pietro scoffs and rolls his eyes fondly, pushing his face away so he can dig snacks out of his bag.   
  
It’s a hot night, an even hotter summer, but neither is giving it up for anything right now.


End file.
